Burn
by cecania13
Summary: He'd been asked to watch her and seen her struggle for a week. Tonight he had had enough and would give her the lessons she craved. FIli/OC Oneshot


He watched her throw all her strength into the swing. She missed – for the umpteenth time. In her frustration she kicked at the dirt and growled, breathing ragged as her simple tunic and breeches clung to her like a second skin. Night had come upon Belegost hours prior and while most others would be sleeping cosily within their beds, this little she-dwarf was up and training. It had become a habit for her; she'd come when the bells rung ten and would stay into the early hours of the morning.

It was with reluctance and threats that he had ventured after her this past week. Onua had offered him a new set of hunting knives in exchange for his help. He had only agreed after drawing the truth from his uncle's companion. The Red Lady could not interfere with the training of the only female among the younglings who came to training grounds; Thorin's orders. The girl was meant to prove herself on her own.

Technically, she was interfering by sending Fíli, but what Thorin didn't know couldn't do much harm and he had not been blind to the events of the past month within the training grounds.

When Buri, daughter of Guror and Krim, had entered the training grounds dressed in skirts, eyebrows had raised. It had been a week into the new decree that females would be allowed to train in combat and defence; Onua's idea, Thorin's decree. No females had stepped forward and his _aunt_ had begun to lose hope that her gender didn't want lives equal to that of their men.

Onua's joy at Buri joining up as the first female had been akin to Kili's when he'd first been given a bow. Fili had found it amusing to see the normally stoic woman so elated.

Onua's feelings were not shared by the masters or his own companions. Most of them refused to train her or spar as her partner. The girl persevered through the month but her skills did not improve, her technique and focus were all over the place. When he had relayed this to Onua a week ago, he had not expected to find the girl practised during the night on her own.

He'd watched her for the week, learning her patterns.

She wielded a short axe, similar to his own pair, and Fili grimaced each time she missed her target. The log was not that hard to strike. With the right technique, that she was very much lacking. The masters had shunned her; she mostly stood off to the side watching more than she did train during the day.

It was unfair; the girl had the determination and, in Fili's opinion, would have made a far better sparring partner than Lotot for at the very least, she was easy on the eyes.

He smirked. Very easy on the eyes; her arse was his favourite part about her if he was honest. Fili had only taken such notice of her rear when she'd bent over one morning during training a few days ago and he'd glanced over just as she had. Lotot had made some remark about it under his breath, eyes dancing with mischief as Fili had simply tried to control the rapid beating of his heart.

He had always been partial to redheads; they looked more exotic than a blonde or dark-haired she-dwarf. Ever since that morning, Fili hadn't minded coming to the grounds during the night, if only to eye her off without the worry of being caught doing so.

She was curvy and muscular; soft-faced though for one of their kind with emerald eyes that showed every emotion burning fiercely in her.

He glanced back at her; she was still. Her axe hanging loosely at her side; shoulders tense, back rigid.

A growl of frustration escaped her; she wrapped both hands around the handle of her axe and started recklessly hacking into the small log hanging from the chain. She missed countless times and Fili grew weary of standing in the shadows, watching her hack away like a madwoman.

"Easy!" he barked out as he pushed himself off the wall and strode towards her.

She yelped and spun; eyes wide as the axe slipped from her fingers and to the ground with a dull thud.

He noted how quickly her feet moved into a defensive stance; well, at least she had picked up some things.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Fili wanted to snort at her; she needed to learn some manners for starters. The infamous dragon like temper she was noted for having started to rise to the surface throughout her training, scaring a number of younger dwarves who had started their training after her.

He stopped before her, arms folded over his chest and eyes following the way her body tensed with his closeness and her hands curled into fists at her sides. She was poised to swing if need be. Emerald eyes were panicked though; she had been caught and by an heir of Durin no less.

Closer to her now than he had ever been, Fili took a moment to appreciate the way her shirt clung tightly to her and her breeches hugged her lower half ever so nicely. If only he could get her to turn round and bend over for him now. He forced the thought down, scolding himself.

Not issuing a word to her, Fili crouched at her feet and picked the axe up; it was nice, well looked after with a curved blade and engraved with Khuzdul for freedom, pride, courage and sacrifice. The handle was sturdy and he was pleased to find no splinters in it. It wasn't a rough, shoddy job. Whoever had made it was a craftsman of the finest quality.

Sapphire eyes shifted to emerald ones and he could see the worry plain in her eyes. "Hacking away like some troll on a defenceless log is not practise," he teased, smirking at the deepening of her scowl and the way she took a step towards him; ready to strike.

"I am no troll nor was I hacking away," she muttered.

He rose with a chuckle. "You certainly could've fooled me, girl. You always swing too viciously and fail to use the correct techniques. I thought by my third night of watch you'd have begun to correct your mistakes," he remarked off-handily, stepping forward and closing the distance between them.

He liked the fire she radiated. Was this what attracted Thorin to Onua; her dislike of traditions, her breaking the rules? Fili could not deny the appeal in wanting to claim this redhead and stroke the fire burning in her.

He did not doubt she would smoulder and encase him in heat unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

"No one will teach me, Onua has not returned since we first met and no matter how I try to strike the log, I miss," she stated, drawing him back to the present. Her shoulders lost their tension and her eyes grew weary. Slender fingers combed through unruly red hair, messing the braids.

He pitied her. All she wanted was to learn and she was being denied it. It then dawned on him; Onua had sent him, Buri used a short axe and Fili had trained with the weapon since allowed to swing one.

He chuckled. Onua knew what the outcome of this would be – clever, cunning woman. Thorin was going to skin him for this. Sighing, Fili raised the axe up and closed what little distance remained between himself and Buri.

Her fingers slowly curled round the handle and he couldn't resist bringing his hand up to curl over her own. His fingers curved over the back of her hand; so soft and warm she was. He wanted to feel more of her skin.

"You wish to learn," he said softly.

She glanced up at him from beneath long lashes and Fili could've sworn her cheeks, ears and neck were crimson as she nodded. "It's all I want," she breathed.

Fili grinned and reached forward to slip his thumb and forefinger beneath her chin, turning her face up to his. "First word of advice, control your emotions; don't let your temper control you, it'll get you killed if you ever see a real fight," he told her, eyes sweeping over her face and subconsciously his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he found hers to be full and bow-shaped now he stood close enough to inspect her features better. They looked so tempting.

She was common but pretty, hardly as ugly as a troll like Gris had jeered, though not as fair as his aunt was. How could one like her want to fight? She held no scars or deformities that would chase males from her presence or shun her chances of marriage. What had brought on her desire for fighting?

Fili's eyes slid low to her hips; she was built for child bearing. She couldn't have been much younger than him. He had to refocus his attention, dragging his eyes up to her face.

He withdrew from her a little and nodded towards the log. "Take your stance," he instructed. Buri simply stood there and Fili noticed her eyes seemed distant. Her mind was elsewhere. "Buri!"

Her eyes darted to him and she became flustered; cheeks heating to a pretty rose colour. He repeated his instruction and watched as she hastily turned to do as he requested though a grin curled the corners of his mouth.

His eyes immediately took in everything wrong; she was turned to the side, held the axe as though it were a sword, her feet were planted atrociously and her body was tenser than he'd ever seen another's.

With a hug, he stepped forward; standing close to her back as he clucked his tongue playfully at her. Barking orders at her wouldn't work; Fili recognised that she needed to be taught with patience, care and finesse. They had left her alone for a month and simply watching the males had done her naught good.

Fili crouched down, circling his hand about the back of her calf; she startled a little and he glanced up to find her eyes staring down at him as he took her right foot in his other hand. "You stand side face; you hold an axe, not a sword. Stand front on."

He slid her foot forward to where he deemed it should go; fingers sliding along her calf and savouring the feel of the powerful limb beneath the fabric of her pants. Shifting round, he turned her other foot in the direction it should've been facing before pushing himself back to his full height.

Fili settled his hands upon her shoulders. "Loosen the tension in your body," he said, head bowed close to her ear as he kneaded the muscles softly. As he felt her shoulders slacken, he ran his hands down slowly; running it down her back and curving it about her waist, while the other trailed down her arm and curled about her own hand.

"Clear your head, there's nothing but you, me and the axe," he whispered, stepping in closer so their bodies were pressed together. He brought their arms up and swung the axe in a long, fluid stroke, never stopping as he made her bring the axe down and then raise it back up on the other side then bring it down again. The swing felt natural to him.

The axe struck the log each time.

"Long. Fluid. Strokes," he said, punctuating each word by a strike to the log.

They stopped, Buri hesitating for a moment before drawing back a little to glance round at him. Her eyes were alight with delight and Fili smirked. "See, simple," he teased playfully.

He felt her tense. "Says the one who has trained for how many years now?" she shot back. While he missed the feel of his arm about her belly and her body pulled back into his, Fili wouldn't deny that her anger made his blood run hot. He could only imagine what she would be like whilst on her back; his lips upon her throat or breasts and a hand between her legs. Would she be demanding and abrupt or would he find a quivering and shy maiden beneath him?

The corner of Fili's mouth curved up into a smirk and he folded his arms across his broad chest. "Such crass behaviour towards your teacher," he tsked, watching her intently as she planted one hand on her hip.

Fili was well aware that the temperamental female before him still held the axe and knew if he pushed the wrong buttons he'd wind up with a nice scar if he wasn't lucky to move out of her reach quickly enough.

"You tease me," she shot back haughtily and Fili chuckled before an idea came to mind.

His eyes darkened; mouth curving up into a devilish grin. "Perhaps," he began, stepping closer to her again and then around her like she was on a podium for his inspection, "I should punish you for being so disrespectful." He stopped behind her, the last of his words nothing but a heated whisper in her ear.

Fili saw Buri's shoulders tremble and heard the sharp intake of breath from the female and seized the opportunity to grab her axe from her fingers and cast it aside. Buri spun and Fili caught her about the waist, dragging her roughly against him until their chests, bellies and thighs were crushed together.

She made to strike him only Fili caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back. "No need for violence," he mused, grinning cheekily.

She growled and struggled against him. He looked behind her and caught sight of the railing generally used as a seat for watching the sparring fights. It was perfect. He pressed against her, forcing her back.

Fili let go of her arm, his hand coming up to cup her cheek and drawing her mouth to his. Her gasp and his soft groan mingled together and Fili felt her relax against him; hands curling into the furs of his coat and clinging to him as his mouth pressed firmer to hers.

She was warm and Fili nipped at her bottom lip; wanting, pleading for more as he leaned her against the railing, hands dropping to either side of her hips and his feet between hers; effectively trapping her.

Fili withdrew, breathing ragged and eyes dilated.

Buri's cheeks and ears were crimson and her eyes ducked as far to the ground as possible. She was panting softly and Fili drew in a shaky breath before leaning his head back down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

It was Buri who took control of the kiss, full lips pressing firmer to his and tongue sweeping out over his lower lip. Fili hummed and parted his lips, greedily accepting her tongue and tangling hers with his.

"Buri," he mumbled into her, hands reaching up to circle her waist in a firm grip.

She hummed and whimpered as he rolled his hips against hers. Nimble fingers started to untie the laces of his coat and he groaned when she slipped her fingers beneath and ran them along his sides. "Turn round."

He began to turn her. Buri didn't break the kiss until it became too awkward and Fili leaned himself against her back, pressing her into the railing. "What if someone comes?"

Fili had to bite his tongue to keep his actual thoughts to himself and just nuzzled his head into her neck. "You'll just have to hold your tongue, sweetheart," he murmured, grinning as he felt her shiver.

He groaned softly as she ground her arse back into him. "Hold your tongue, my lord," she shot back and Fili chuckled at her nerve as he took hold of her hips. Fili could be a gentleman but he didn't think this was at all the time for sweet words and innocent caresses.

All his rational thoughts were gone with the slightest brush of her arse against his pelvis, head filled with nothing but heady, lustful thoughts that would make even the most brazen of people blush.

He moaned into her ear. "You're gonna finish me before we even start."

She glanced round at him, eyes dark and cheeks scarlet. "What makes you even think we're starting anything?" she quipped and Fili grinned, pinning her more solidly to the railing and sliding a hand up across her belly as he nuzzled her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

"You started this the day you bent over in front of me," he replied, nipping her throat and smiling at the stifled moan it gained from her.

He reached up and caught her chin in hand, turning her mouth to meet his in a fiery kiss. She whimpered against his mouth, her whole body quavering in a tremble. His hips rocked into hers as his free hand reached for her shirt, tugging it free from where it tucked into her pants.

He released her chin in favour of slipping warm, calloused and strong hands beneath the material; landing at her waist before sliding them up to caress the undersides of her breasts. She broke the kiss to turn her head forward, panting heavily and hands clutching tightly to the rail she was leaning over.

Fili wasted little time and cupped both her breasts in his large hands, groaning into her shoulder as he ran his thumbs across already pebbled nipples. She whimpered and leaned her head back against his shoulder as he pinched the peaks; hips rocking into his, pressing against the growing bulge in his pants.

He sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. Her small hand came up and curled over his own upon her breast as she wriggled in his grasp. The motion had his jaw clenching as her arse rubbed against him.

Rolling her nipples between his fingers, he fought for control even though all he wanted to do was push into her. It didn't help that every time she moved made his blood burn. "You don't know what you do to me," he growled, his voice shot.

"I have an idea," she whispered, her back arching.

That pushed both her breasts and hips into him. She drove him mad! "I've wanted to do this since the first time you bent over," he said lowly, one hand sliding down her stomach.

He heard her breath hitch as his fingers skimmed along the waistband of her pants. Stroking the soft skin there, Fíli pressed nipping kisses to her neck and left red marks in his wake. He felt her fingers tighten on his when he slid his hand into her pants.

Buri rose up on her toes when he cupped the wet heat between her legs. A desperate noise left her and he nearly echoed it when he felt how slick she was. He moved his fingers over her, coating them and rubbing against her sensitive flesh.

His teeth closed on her again when she tried to push him away, making her tremble and freeze. Her hand fell from his to grip his forearm, blunt nails digging into him. But she didn't try to make him stop. He could feel her shaking as he stroked her, shifting anxiously on her feet. He knew all of this had to be new to her and he was coming on strong, but he couldn't slow down. He had wanted this for too long.

"Spread them for me," he said huskily in her ear, nipping at her as he nudged at her legs.

Her head turned slightly, hazy eyes staring at him. His own dropped to her full lips, the flesh plump from his kiss and her running her teeth over the lower one. He saw her swipe her tongue over them and ducked his head to try to catch her. His mouth greedily claimed hers, tongue delving inside even as his fingers found her clit. He heard her suck in a sharp breath but he didn't let her pull away.

Circling the small bud even as his tongue curled around hers, Fíli nearly groaned as she shook in his arms and he felt her shift her feet wider apart. He took it as a sign of her wanting more and he was more than happy to give it to her.

Pressing his fingers firmly to her, he pulled Buri tight to him when she jerked against him. His hand slid regretfully from her breast, skimming over her soft belly before he began tugging at the fastenings of her pants. He needed to touch more of her, needed her naked under him.

He shuddered at the idea of her generous curves bare to his gaze and he broke the kiss, panting harshly. Damn it, how was he supposed to last when all he wanted was to strip and claim her? Kissing her neck again, he jerked her pants down enough to slide his hand further between her thighs.

Buri moaned his name, hips pushing forward to search for the touch she had just lost. "Please," she pleaded.

The soft word was so counter to what he knew of her that he nearly gave him. "Soon," he said roughly, finger teasing her entrance. He felt her quiver and push back against him, trying to get away. Slowly easing the digit inside her, he buried his face in her neck and groaned deeply as her muscles squeezed him tightly.

She whimpered and lifted on her toes again, her hips shifting at the intrusion. Squirming against him, she nearly sent him out of his skin. "Fíli, I…."

"Shh," he soothed huskily, thumb finding her clit. He heard her suck in a deep breath and his free hand came up to cover her mouth before she could scream. "I said shh, not scream," he chided gently.

She moaned into his hand, eyes squeezing shut as his thumb kept working her clit and he slowly began moving his finger. She was dripping wet but he wanted her soaked when he took her, knowing it was the only thing that would decrease the pain of her first time. He wanted it to be something she enjoyed so she'd wanted it again, want _him_ again.

When her hips began rocking, he smiled against her. It hadn't taken long for her to grow accustomed to the touch. She was too passionate to hold out against pleasure when she was getting it. Rubbing firmly against her clit, he eased a second finger in with the first.

"Shh," he breathed again when she tensed and a whimper left her. He could feel her body resisting, muscles clenched around him. "It'll get better. Let me make it better."

Buri made a low noise, her nails digging into him again as he carefully shifted his fingers. She shook her head, emerald eyes looking at him pleadingly.

"Relax," he purred, thumb rubbing small circles over her clit. "You need to relax."

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her head back into his shoulder.

Watching her, Fíli saw and felt a bit of tension ease in her and he curled his fingers inside her. He smirked when her eyes flew open wide as he rubbed against that highly sensitive spot, making a desperate mewl leave her. Her hips pushed against him, making his fingers slide deeper into her.

Buri tensed for a moment before slowly relaxed. She glanced at him, desire darkening her eyes and making him groan. Her lashes fell when he began thrusting his fingers, her pants for air striking his palm.

Slowly moving his hand down to her breasts, he squeezed her through her shirt as his fingers pumped as deep as they could get between her thighs. She was coating his hand as he pleasured her and he couldn't wait to feel her around his cock.

"Fíli," she moaned, arching against him.

He shuddered at how husky her voice had become. "I'll give you the choice," he said thickly, pressing his mouth to her ear. "I can strip you bare and spread you out to take you on the floor."

Her breath shivered out of her. "O-Or?" she asked, gasping as he pinched her nipple.

"Or I can bend you over further and claim you right here," he growled.

She gasped again but he heard her desire in the sound.

Groaning, he moved his hand to tug her pants further down, the material pooling over the top of her boots. He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thighs, making her tremble before he slid them around to land heavily on her arse. He didn't linger there, shifting back a little from her to loosen his own pants. Or he tried to at least.

He bit the inside of his cheek as she followed him, grinding against his erection. "Buri," he hissed, pushing into her.

He thought he heard a throaty chuckle leave her but it was faint and lost amidst their pants for air.

Pulling away again, he quickly tugged at his pants before she could repeat her earlier action. Once he had them loose, he slid his hand out of her which earned him a sharp cry and her hand clenched on his arm. "Calm down," he muttered. "I'm not going anywhere."

She tipped her head to the side to glare at him. It melted off of her face when he shifted so he could thrust between her thighs. "Oh!"

He had to bite his lip to keep from echoing the sound as he moved through her slick folds. His head tipped back when she began rocking against him, his hands gripping her hips tightly. But he didn't stop her, not yet.

Buri trembled every time his cock rubbed against her clit, little mewls of pleasure falling from her lips. His fingers flexed on her with each one before he couldn't stand it anymore.

One hand moved between her shoulder blades and he pushed on her, bending her over so she had to brace herself on the railing again. The other slid down to grip his erection to position himself against her entrance. He felt her tense up and he leaned over her to nuzzle her neck. "Relax, sweetheart," he murmured. "I can't do this if you don't."

That was a lie, but not an exaggeration. He didn't want to hurt her and that was exactly what would happen if she didn't relax. A low noise left her as he pushed against her and he knew she wanted to move away. Instead she whispered, "Touch me?"

He shuddered at the plea and his hand moved around to toy with her clit. Her moan made his stomach tighten and all he wanted to do was buck his hips forward, driving himself into her. He could already feel her squeezing him and he had barely gotten the head of his cock inside her.

She was relaxing in his arms but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Her virgin body was going to resist him no matter what they did. "Just do it," she whispered, surprising him again.

"Buri, it'll hurt," he protested, fighting the urge to just do what she wanted.

"It hurts right now waiting to find out," she moaned.

He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped her hip tightly. He kept his fingers on her clit, still giving her pleasure as his muscles tensed. Taking a deep breath, he thrust sharply into her and promptly froze as she cried out, locking up around him.

He could hear her gasping for air and he kissed her neck gently. He wasn't going to move until she was ready. The hand on her hip slid around her, slipping into her shirt to cup her breast. He played with her, trying to tease her pleasure back up and ignore the feeling of her muscles clenching around him.

A groan left him when she wriggled against him, making her gasp as he moved inside her. When she did it again, he couldn't stop from rocking his hips into her. This time she moaned and it made his blood burn.

Pulling out of her slowly, he groaned at the feeling and thrust back in before he was fully out. He shuddered as he sank deeper this time and nearly purred when she pushed back against him. "Again," he growled, his hand falling to wrap around her waist.

A breathless noise escaped her and she started moving with him, using the railing to help push herself back to meet his thrusts. His hand squeezed her hip in approval before they both moved to grip her.

Pulling her back to him, Fíli kissed her shoulder before straightening. It was hard not to growl at the sight she made in front of him. Her hands were gripping the railing tightly, her head bowed so all of her hair fell around her and swayed with every thrust. Her full hips were pushing back against him and putting her plump arse on magnificent display. "You're gonna kill me," he panted, thrusting hard into her.

She laughed weakly and kept moving with him, no doubt as desperate for this as he was. Uninhibited moans were leaving her and he couldn't tell her to try to be quieter when he loved hearing them. Her pleasure coated the noises, nearly drowning out the sounds of wet flesh coming together.

Closing his eyes, Fíli groaned as he pounded into her, all thoughts of being gentle gone from his mind. She was hot and wet and so damn tight around him. She was fire and passion all rolled into a redheaded package he couldn't get enough of. He barked out a sharp curse when she tightened further around him. What had-Fíli shuddered when he felt her fingers brush against him as she rubbed her clit. "Buri," he groaned, not sure if he was encouraging her or not.

She didn't respond, her fingers still rubbing and brushing against him.

Mahal have mercy on him. She was going to make him finish before her if she kept that up. Leaning back over her, he kissed her neck and breathed, "You're gonna make me come if you keep at that," he groaned against her.

She gasped, but her fingers didn't stop.

His voice hitched as she rippled around him. "Fuck, that's what you want, isn't it?"

She whimpered and he felt tremors coursing through her. She was close. She just needed a little push.

Rubbing his cheek against her neck, he smiled when she shuddered as his beard rasped over her skin. "I want you to first, Buri," he said, his voice a low rumble.

A sharp cry left her before she bucked against him, muscles squeezing him tight as she climaxed. His arms slid back around her, holding her to him as he kept thrusting into her. His fingers replaced hers when they fell from her clit, milking her release for everything it was worth.

Each noise that tumbled from her lips was like a scorch of fire down his spine and drove him that much closer to his own release. Her body was clenching around him, trying to keep him inside and begging him to join her. A deep moan left him before he bit her again, muffling the rest of the sound as his hips jerked and thrust hard into her as his own orgasm claimed him.

He couldn't help rocking against her, the movements slowing as his heart thundered in his ears. His hand moved to wrap around her, keeping her close. Gradually, he heard her laboured pants for air and the soft mewls leaving her between them. Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled deeply and willed himself to calm down.

It was a long time coming and his legs nearly gave out when she shifted against him. "Buri," he murmured, not sure he could do more than that.

"That was…educational," she panted, her voice breathy.

Fíli chuckled but the sound was strained. "Aye, well you'll have to wait and see what I have planned for tomorrow night."

* * *

A/N: Alright, first things first. The lovely kilisdwarfprincess actually wrote the beginning of this but had issues with the smut part and offered it up for someone to finish. I had been following (ie devouring) the snippets she had posted and loved them so I said I'd take it. Read what she'd had and promptly wondered if I could do it justice. But either way, this is what came of it. It was a little different working with an OC that wasn't mine for a one-shot but it just took a little bit to get back into the swing of things and get the feel of her. So! Hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all think I did her start a good finish!


End file.
